Intrusive
by JustTheStatic
Summary: Defeated, recovering from injuries and struggling to keep a clear head, Catra wonders if a fellow Horde comrade could help her get her mind in order.


Catra's nose twitched when a particularly acrid cloud wafted past it. She let out a slight groan of annoyance and adjusted her perched position atop a mismatched railing. She didn't know how long she had been sitting up on one of the Fright Zone's various high buildings, but she did know that going back inside to sleep in her current state was not an option.

_Well, back to the drawing board...again._ she finally admitted to herself, the pain of her recent defeat throbbing worse than the various injuries decorating her frame. Just when her mind began to lazily drift to battle strategies, she let out a slight cry of surprise at the sound of a loud clang. Her head whipped around so that she came face to face with a sheepish Scorpia staring down in embarrassment at a fallen pipe.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Scorpia hastily apologized.

Catra grunted in annoyance as her nerves steadily calmed. "What are you even _doing_ here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, honestly."

"Well that's none of your business!" Catra turned away in cold defense, but she still heard Scorpia stubbornly continue her approach.

"Come on Catra, if something's bothering you, you should talk about it."

Catra's tail fluffed up at the thought of doing something as ridiculous as talking about her feelings. _I bet Adora and her pathetic little princess friends do that all the-_

"Well, if you still want to know why _I'm_ here," Scorpia began, breaking the silence, "I happened to glance your shadow at the end of the hall earlier when I was coming back from a late night trip to the can."

Catra couldn't explain why, but she felt a slight pang of embarrassment from the brutal honesty. _I'm sorry I asked…_

"I know you've been through a lot lately, so I figured I should come give you some company and-"

"I'm fine." Catra was still facing away, but somehow she could still tell that Scorpia didn't believe either word she just said. She was surprised when she heard a sigh.

"Last week's battle on Bright Moon was one of your first, and your biggest battle yet, wasn't it? And against a _friend_ \- uh, _former_ friend, at that. I understand that you're having a hard time dealing with all of that. Battles were definitely scary for _me _at first, and I didn't even know anyone on the other side! Just know that it's totally normal to feel like this after battles, and I'm here to support you as long as you need it. We'll get through this!"

Catra was so stunned that she didn't react in enough time to avoid being pulled in for a bear hug. It was fortunately short lived when she let out a wince and Scorpia quickly put her down.

"O-oh, right! You're hurt! I'm so sor-"

Catra stopped her by raising a hand. Once again she turned away, still very surprised that Scorpia was able to figure out what's been bothering her. Sure, it was more so _who_ she was fighting rather than the fact that she _had_ to fight that was the issue, but there was no way that she would clarify.

"That was really stupid of me; I'm sorry. Hugs in a state like _yours_? Well, I guess it could work for some, but - no, _not_ a good idea. However, there's plenty of other ways to help you overcome this and get back on track! I can help you work out kinks in new battle strategies until your mind gets clear, I can demonstrate things in training sessions since you're not quite healed enough to demonstrate yourself yet..."

Catra's ears flattened, not pleased by how weak her compatriot was making her feel. She closed her eyes as she tried to tune out the rest of the rambling.

"...oooh, and there's this great relaxing shower stuff I have that you should try! Sex of course feels good when you're not feeling well, board games are-"

"Wait, what did you just say!?" Catra finally whipped around to face her, convinced that her ears were lying and required visual cues to get the truth.

"Don't ask me how I got it, but the shower soap has-"

"Not _that_. The very next thing you said after that."

"Uh...sex?"

Catra's wide eyes blinked in disbelief. "I feel like I'm missing something here."

"Oh you know, it's when you-"

Catra's cheeks flushed darkly. "I know what it is! Just...let's just say I never thought I'd hear mention of _that_ come out of _you_."

"Why not? It's a perfectly normal thing, and I'm pretty sure that the Fright Zone would be a _much _more miserable place without it. Works wonders for all the stress that happens around here,"

Catra couldn't believe she was discussing this topic with _Scorpia_ of all people, but something off about the whole situation nagged her to acquire further. "And how exactly do _you_ know this?"

Scorpia's head cocked to the side. "You seem to be pretty in the dark about this. Are things just quiet in your faction?"

"I...guess so?" She didn't bother mentioning her past activities with a certain traitor.

"Huh, that's different. Well, I for one am sure it's why my force has been voted the happiest force in the Fright Zone four years running!"

_There's a poll for that?_ Catra shook her head and a slight smile graced her features. "So you think they're a good force because you know they bang all their stresses away with each other?"

"Well, usually I'm the one who takes care of them, and…"

Catra blanked out for a moment and blinked back to life.

"...says it really boosts morale, and establishes a good relationship between force captain and force, and-"

"Stop, _stop_," Catra turned around once more and held a hand to her crimson face.

"Oh sorry, I'm rambling again, aren't I? But yeah, that's basically how it is!"

Catra tensed when Scorpia took a step closer, suddenly feeling that she has been conversing with a complete stranger.

"You're awfully curious about this. Is that what you're interested in?"

Catra slowly turned back around, but couldn't look her in the eye. "Uh…"

"Because if so, I'd be happy to help you out!"

_This woman is serious. _Her mind was a screaming hailstorm of frantic thoughts, but Catra managed to nervously look up at the much taller person. Somehow, she felt that the kind, genuine smile was more threatening than Hordak's gaze.

"And, I know what you're thinking, and you have no need to worry. No claws on sensitive areas, I'm a _great _listener, and I'm _very_ gentle."

Catra looked away as her frantic mind tried to process this new information. "No strings attached?"

Scorpia seemed to freeze up, though she brightened a split second later. "Of course! If that's what you really want, completely casual is A-OK with me."

A great deal of chaos seemed to subside in Catra's mind. "A-alright, I guess I...accept your offer." Her last words were barely a mumble, but Scorpia's ear to ear grin seemed to indicate that she heard them clearly. Suddenly, she balled her fists up and directly faced Scorpia. "But no funny business! Don't you _dare_ make it weird!"

Scorpia nervously held her claws up in defense. "Of course, of course! You said casual!" Her claws slightly lowered as she gave her a look of concern. "Wait, maybe this was another bad idea. Are you sure you're in a state where you can handle this?"

"Of course I-" Catra paused for a moment to take a deep breath and give a more collected answer. "I think it might help get my mind off things and back to the important stuff I need to focus on."

Scorpia seemed to think for a moment, and then her smile returned. "Alright, if you think it'll help. Maybe it'll even help you get some sleep before the night is over. Just let me take care of this first," Scorpia tried to replace the pipe she knocked off, but somehow only succeeded in breaking off a row of four interconnected ones instead. "Oh, shoot, um - I'm sure that will be _just _fine. Let's uh, let's head far away from this particular area!"

Catra's hand smacked into her face in complete disbelief of the situation, but still followed her scurrying comrade. _What have I gotten myself into…_

* * *

Catra couldn't help but stare at Scorpia's neatly made bed as she entered the room. _Augh, she's one of _those _people...but of course she is. _When she heard the distinct click of Scorpia setting the door's lock, she felt some of her anxious feelings subside and get replaced by new ones. Even when Scorpia sat on the bed, Catra remained standing in her place beside it. After a long pause, she finally climbed onto the bed and rested back on her elbows against the tapestry.

"Are you sure this is ok? You seem really uncomfortable,"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ah, you just need some mood setting!" Scorpia moved off the bed and began to duck under it. "I think there's some candles somewhere in-"

"Scorpia." Her comrade peeked back up at her. "Don't worry about that. We can just...get to it."

"...Oh." She seemed almost embarrassed when she clambered back onto the bed. Her claws clutched at the seams of her uniform, but she stopped when she noticed Catra visibly tense up. "Oh, sorry. Um - it's honestly best that I take this off before anything happens, because, well, let's just say I've gotten some complaints about how long and ungraceful of a process it is."

_Of course_. "Fine." Catra's cheeks flushed as Scorpia fumbled with her uniform, not expecting flesh to be bared so quickly after entering the room. The end of her tail flicked around as she waited and quickly understood why others have said the process was a mood killer. Feeling slightly more bold, she began to remove her own clothing.

"Hah, finally! You'd think that after doing this a few years, I'd have this down more quick...ly…"

Catra's blush grew more violent as Scorpia seemed stuck in a trance, her eyes focused on the striped skin in all its nude glory. When her larger ally didn't seem like she would snap out of it, Catra snapped her fingers a few times. "Hey! Scorpia!"

"Oh!" It was Scorpia's turn to flush red when she snapped back to reality and placed a claw over her mouth. "I'm sorry for staring like that. You're just...you're just _stunningly_ beautiful."

Catra's eyes widened when the compliment hit much deeper than she expected. _I _really _need to set my mind straight…_

"And such a trooper too! Those are...ouch. "

Catra's eyebrows knit in brief aggravation at the mention of her extensive bruising, though it was short lived. "If you think these are bad, you should've seen them right after I left the battlefield."

"Oof, I can only imagine."

After an awkward silence, Catra tensed up once more when Scorpia scooted closer and leaned down to her face. "Wait, wait, hold on…" _Of course she wants to kiss me. _She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, angry that she constantly needed to prepare herself for every move. "Alright."

"Just let me know if we need to slow down or stop, ok?"

Catra found herself finally making eye contact when Scorpia uttered the kind words. She simply nodded in understanding and felt herself closing her eyes.

_Oh…_ The feline was honestly expecting something cute, sloppy, or just plain _bad_ when their lips made contact, but she couldn't even bring herself to lie and give it any of those descriptions. She shivered when a claw tilted her chin up higher and brought her closer.

Catra suddenly broke away when a feeling of familiarity washed over her and left her strangely out of breath. A quick glance at the red shoulder spikes and the concerned eyes looking down at her surprisingly worked wonders at calming her nerves.

Catra placed a finger against Scorpia's lips when she tried to speak. _She's not...She's not her. This isn't her. It's fine. _Somewhat reassured and displeased that they had to stop, Catra suddenly grabbed Scorpia's face and yanked her back in so they could continue.

"Mmmm…"

_Well, who would have known that I actually would like _any _noise she makes, _Catra thought to herself, her ears pricking up at the sound of the moan. She couldn't help but smirk when they parted for air, though it was short lived as they came back together for more.

After a few more breathless kisses, Scorpia paused as if she was taking the moment to enjoy the fingers running through her hair. Before Catra could complain, Scorpia planted a kiss on her jawline. The warrior found herself leaning her head to the side as the kisses trailed away from her face and followed a path down her neck.

She shivered and managed to catch herself when a moan tried to escape from her own throat. She looked down when the kisses stopped at her collarbone and saw that Scorpia's eyes were nervously darting around the bronze skin, taking in every discoloration in her sights. Catra frowned as Scorpia opted to skip over her whole torso, but the annoyance quickly dissipated when the curious eyes settled on the dark fluff between her legs.

A pang of embarrassment rocked through her from the feeling of being so _exposed_, yet she didn't adjust her position. Scorpia, ever visuallent, looked up as she placed gentle kisses on the toned inner thighs. The embarrassment crept up once more with the eye contact, so Catra felt she had to turn away. _Come on Scorpia, stop beating around the bush already…_

A bewildered gasp suddenly filled the room when lips made contact with her sensitive nub and sucked. Her toes curled into the blanket when Scorpia created a trail of kisses up the cleft of her inner lips and finished with more suction against her clit.

This time, a small moan did manage to escape when hot tongue explored between her folds and swirled around her clit. Her leg hooked over and desperately pushed her comrade in further, earning her an even quicker assault.

Catra couldn't help but look down and catch the lustful gaze staring back at her. She tried to just look away once more, but a sudden shockwave of pleasure forced her to throw her head back with a cry instead. She found herself staring at a mismatched panel of metal on the ceiling, afraid that she might end up finishing too soon.

One ear twitched and sent her looking beside the bed, though nothing was there. _Oh, she's got you both feeling everything and hearing things now too, _A slight chuckle turned into another moan, but a strange feeling made her look back beside the bed once more. This time, she came face to face with a pair of glowing magenta circles.

Catra screamed and frantically kicked Scorpia away. As her frightened companion scrambled up, Catra pulled up as much of the bedsheet as she could and covered herself with it.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! What did I-" Scorpia's apology dropped dead in its tracks when she followed the petrified gaze to the source of her friend's distress. Despite the fact that there was an intruder in her bedroom during an extremely vulnerable activity, Scorpia just stared in slight confusion.

Entrapta flipped up her mask, seemingly unaware of the situation. "Wow Catra, you sure are jumpy today! By the way, did you two know that the door to this room is locked? But that's not important right now! I've been up allll night, and I've just discovered that..."

The intruder paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow as she looked back and forth at them. "Well, this is an odd situation. Was I interrupting something?"

_Is she serious?_ Catra thought, too paralyzed to physically react or speak.

"Uh, hey, Entrapta," Scorpia began, scratching the back of her head. "Always great to hear about your new stuff, but uh...you kinda _were_ interrupting an important thing."

"Oh, what kind of thing?" Entrapta asked, the device she had in one thick lock of hair lowering back to her pocket.

_She really is serious._

"Well, Catra and I were having sex."

_Oh my God._

"You were _what?!_" The couple flinched back slightly when Entrapta was suddenly inches from their faces. "I don't have any data on such an act besides what's in literature! You _have_ to tell me about this; give me _all_ the details!"

"Uh…"

"_No_!" Catra, finally having found her voice once more, glared daggers at pink-haired princess. "You need to leave _now._"

"Now? But I haven't even-"

"You're not collecting a single thing, and you're not going to tell _anyone_ about what you saw here either! _Out_!"

Entrapta glanced at Catra's pointing finger for a moment, but didn't seem phased. Suddenly, she brightened from a realization. "Oh, I see. You're just upset because interrupting caused the loss of the sensations you were feeling!"

"I-"

"Could I stay and collect data if I helped get back what you were feeling?"

Catra found herself sitting in shock once more. _What?_

"I could provide some side assistance while I observe!" Entrapta gripped the sheet Catra was holding in desperation. "Please? I may never get this chance again!"

Catra shooed her off and took a look at her oddly quiet companion. "Scorpia, don't tell me you…"

Scorpia simply tapped her claws together as she looked around, her eyes darting to everything but Catra. "Well, this whole thing was for you and what you feel reigns supreme, so I just didn't give my two cents on the matter." She seemed startled when she met Catra's gaze and focused down on the bed instead. "And no, I'm personally not opposed to her being here."

_Everyone is insane. She's insane, she's_ definitely _insane, Adora's in- _Catra's breath caught in her throat with the thought and found herself even more startled when Entrapta's gloved hands gripped her shoulders.

"Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeease?"

Catra was unphased by the puppy dog eyes, but the sudden halt of her thoughts are what bothered her. All that was left in the dark expanse of her mind was how a strange tingling was driving her completely mad on both her nether regions and her mouth. Closing her eyes and knitting her brows, she let out a gruff exhale. _Isn't this wonderful; _I'm _insane too!_

The covering bed sheet was slowly lowered. "Entrapta." The princess allowed her hands to be lowered from Catra's shoulders. "No tape recorder."

Entrapta brightened until there were practically stars in her eyes. "Oh I guess I'll just have to go traditional then!"

Catra rolled her eyes when the twin tails pulled out a pencil and notepad. "And you have to be quiet."

"Really? Huh; that's different. I didn't know that talking could be a _bad_ thing."

"Just...just don't do it."

Magenta eyes glanced between the pair. "Oh, and there's a nudity requirement too. Ah well; for science!"

Catra groaned at the comment and looked away as Entrapta, surprisingly quickly, undressed herself. When she was down to just a pair of panties the same color as her eyes, her hair poised over the garment but made no move to take it off.

"Oh, if you're not comfortable with that, just leave them on." Scorpia chimed in, noticing how oddly frozen the excitable princess suddenly seemed.

"I can do that? It won't ruin this interaction?"

"Nope! It won't ruin a thing!"

Entrapta brightened and began to write once more. "Well then, time for assistance!" Catra let out a choked scream when Entrapta suddenly hugged her from behind. "Huh, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," She said to herself as she pulled away. Before Scorpia could chime in, Entrapta's eyes practically bugged out of her head when she caught sight of the feline's back. "_Oh_. I completely understand now...sorry."

Catra groaned and was surprised that she managed not to automatically chomp down on the princess's arm. Her back straightened when a large tangle of hair swirled up against her somewhat less bruised lower back, providing some support. Slowly, she leaned back against it so that she barely had to put any of the weight of her upper back against Entrapta.

"Better?" The larger of the two princess asked, her claws folded in her lap.

Catra nodded, surprised that she had been sitting so patiently the whole time. "Pretty sure this is as comfortable as I can get, so...good enough, I guess." Her eyes darted down when a pair of darker hands cautiously trailed up the sides of her breasts and gently kneaded them. A shockwave of heat rocked through her being when her dark nipples were rolled between finger and thumb, quickly reminding her of what sensations she was missing out on.

Catra took a look up, seeing that Scorpia already was poised to lay back down. "G-go on…"

Scorpia gave a single nod and settled on her stomach, wasting no time in burying her face back between Catra's thighs.

Catra stifled a moan when Scorpia's tongue immediately got back to work and the slow kneading of her breasts failed to cease. She vaguely noticed Entrapta lean forward in curiosity and scribble something down on her notepad.

"Oh, how intriguing…" The end of Catra's tail bumped up threateningly against the scientist's lips. "Right, right; _quiet _observation."

_Silent would be better, _Catra thought, but she wasn't able to stifle the next moan that followed. _Well, conversation wise at least…_

"Catra?" Scorpia asked, immediately returning to her tongue work after uttering the single word. The feline looked down at her. "Relax." She placed another single sucking kiss on Catra's clit. "You're a little tense." Licking continued and was followed by the sound of more pencil against paper.

Catra felt her muscles strain even more from the command. _Do I even know how to relax anymore? Did I _ever_?_

"Hmm...I wonder…" Entrapta muttered surprisingly quietly.

_Great, what is she on about n-_ Catra froze when she felt teeth pressing into her neck. She heard and felt the vibration of an indecipherable mumble against her skin before the teeth gripped harder, though not painfully. _Oh no…_

The warrior felt all her thoughts leave the room as her body went almost completely limp. Scorpia paused her actions and sat up in worry, though it quickly vanished when the area was swiftly filled with the sound of a gentle, but distinct, purr.

"...Ok wow, I have no idea what you're doing Entrapta, but she is _definitely_ relaxed now." Reassured that Catra wasn't being harmed, Scorpia happily ducked back down.

With her defenses lowered and her mind fuzzy, the only thing Catra was able to make sense of was the deep tingling in her groin and how the soft caress of fingers and tongue blended together in a mix of perfect extacy. Along with the purring, she was unable to prevent herself from letting loose unbridled whines that only grew more desperate with each rub and caress of her most sensitive areas. Before she knew it, the tendrils of heat traveling through her form yanked apart the fiery knot tangled in her abdomen all at once.

Catra's back arched far enough that she was sent leaning her most heavily bruised area against Entrapta's chest. The pain mixed with the intense pleasure sent her into a fit of feral yowling as she felt like her entire being was imploding. Seconds, minutes, years - she didn't know - later, Scorpia ceased her attack and Catra slumped back down against the bed. Panting heavily and grinning blissfully, the only sensation she could decipher was one of pure, deep satisfaction.

Hair untangled under her back and teeth finally pulled away from her neck. Catra's dignity came slamming back to her now that the hold was released and she found herself both moving away from, and shoving the offending biter in defense. "The neck thing." She managed to pant out. "Don't...don't do that." _Why am I even telling her this? It's not like there's going to be another-_

"You didn't like your intense reactions to the grip? Oh, this is so _fascinating_!" Entrapta's note taking started up once more with increased vigor.

Catra groaned and rolled her eyes, focusing instead on the more attentive princess. Scorpia, wiping her mouth with a claw, met the feline's gaze with a bright smile.

"Feeling better now? Did I help you well enough?"

The cooling heat in Catra's face flared up once more as she tried to formulate an answer. "Uh...I guess I…you…" Catra let out a dramatic sigh and chuckled. "Alright, I can't even lie; you've got talent."

Scorpia grinned from ear to ear and held her claws together, barely able to contain her happiness. "I'm just _really _glad that I was able to help you feel nice. Was that enough for you?"

"Honestly, I think I might have thrown my back out with that and _couldn't _go again." Catra regretted mentioning that when she saw the dramatic concern grace her companion's features.

"Oh! Don't move; I'll go get you some ice!" Scorpia scrambled to retrieve her uniform, but had to duck down to get it when it slid off the bed.

"Scorpia," The larger princess sat back up and looked at her, uniform in claw but making no move to put it back on. For what felt like the first time since they started, Catra really _looked_ at her. Her mismatched eyes scanned downwards and back up, taking in every detail she hadn't paid attention to before. She felt tendrils of flaming desire dance in a gradually renewing vigor as she considered the slightly bulging muscles in Scorpia's thighs, the sturdy ripples of her barely bruised abdomen, and the deep pink of her nipples. The princess's wide curious eyes were a sharp contrast to her slightly flushed and moist cheeks. "did you really think we were done here?"

Scorpia's claws tightened around the clothing in her claws. "I...thought you said you were finished?"

"_I _might have had enough, but _someone_ _else _clearly hasn't." Catra's smirk grew when Scorpia's confusion only seemed to grow. "Sit there long enough and you're gonna leave a wet spot on the sheets."

Scorpia dropped her uniform when both claws went straight to her mouth in shock, her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson. "Oh, no no no no no! You don't - you don't have to worry about _me_! It's so _noble_ of you to consider that, but y-you don't have to stress yourself out about _me_,"

It was Catra's turn to cock her head to the side in confusion as Scorpia laughed nervously. "Stress myself?"

"Y-yeah, others have said it's a hassle to deal with me..."

"What, do they just let you do stuff to them and leave right after?"

"Short answer? Yes,"

Catra frowned. "Well, fortunately I don't work quite like that." Scorpia's tail curled up when Catra crawled over and put a hand on each of her bare thighs. "You feeling _needy_ from all this?"

Scorpia leaned backwards and looked almost like she would pass out from the shock. "Uh...I can take care of it la-"

Catra pulled Scorpia's chin forward so that she could meet her gaze. "Are. You. Worked. Up?" She swore she felt Scorpia's thighs tremble under her hands as she waited for an answer. Sheepishly, her larger ally closed her eyes and gave a single nod. Catra smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, switch places with me."

Catra jumped slightly when she turned around and saw Entrapta slide off the edge of the bed, not believing that she had almost forgotten her presence. Scorpia obediently crawled to the head of the bed and leaned back against the wall, her eyes widening when Catra parted and crawled between her legs.

"Y-you really don't ha-"

"Shhh, shh shh…" Catra placed a clawed finger against the smudged lipstick on Scorpia's lips, her voice husky. "This isn't all about me sacrificing my time for you, you know. Maybe I just want you to _feel_ a thank you," Catra moved up to straddle Scorpia's hips. "Maybe I'm just not satisfied until _I_ get to touch," Catra brought her face close, her hands pressing against the stiff muscles of Scorpia's abdomen. "Or, maybe I just think you'd look really cute when you scream."

Dark eyes remained fixed on the brightly colored ones, but the rapid rise and fall of her abdomen came to a sudden halt. A small whimper emanated from the paralyzed princess's throat.

_Heh, this complete dork,_ Silly moments from her past rose to the forefront of her mind, but she was able to quickly push them away. "Breathe." Scorpia obeyed the command and sucked in a deep breath, the movement of her torso finally returning to its regular rhythm. "So do you understand now?" Scorpia vigorously nodded. "So can I-"

"_Yes_." Scorpia closed her eyes in regretful embarrassment, Catra letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Well then, since you are so _eager_," Catra wasted no more time and took her comrade's face between her hands, bringing them together once more for a fiery kiss. Her thumbs traveled down Scorpia's jawline before her hands lowered to trace down her neck. She felt the vibrations of a moan against her lips when her hands came down to grip the softness of her companion's breasts.

Catra gave her one more kiss before she squished Scorpia's breasts together and buried her face between them with a grin. Sadly, the grin withered away when her nose wrinkled up. She wouldn't tell her this, but one reason why she was usually bothered by her taller companion's presence was because she was always covered in a sickeningly sweet scent. The slight bit of sweat covering the sturdy body did very little to mask it as if she bathed in whatever the unnatural scent was. Feeling that this was much too close, Catra pulled her face away and focused instead on bringing a somewhat puffy nipple into her mouth.

The act pulled a small pleasured sigh from Scorpia's lips, and it escalated to a shivering moan when Catra gently trailed her claws down her partner's sides. Catra's hands traveled backwards to grip the firmness of Scorpia's buttocks, but a cramp in her back forced her to stop the action and lower herself back between Scorpia's thighs for comfort. Still suckling, her claws slowly trailed up Scorpia's thighs toward the knees, back down, and then took a turn to the insides. As her claws approached the intense heat radiating from Scorpia's groin, she felt the muscles tighten in fearful anticipation. She smirked around the contracted bud between her lips, traced her claws in a V shape against Scorpia's outer lips, then pressed her fingers right up against the sopping wet entrance.

The soldier let out an automatic wince. Her eyes shut tight, they opened one at a time and blinked in confusion from the contact. She looked down to see Catra still grinning mischievously at her and bring up a slightly wet, clawless hand.

"Scared, weren't you?" The warrior taunted, her glistening fingers waving around. "They're retractable, genius."

"...Oh." Scorpia began to laugh nervously, but it was interrupted by a surprised moan when two fingers dipped deep within her. "_Oh_…"

Catra took the other nipple into her mouth and almost felt herself get distracted by the sound of rapidly flipping pages off the side of the bed. She wasted no time and immediately set to pumping her fingers in and out of the wet heat below her. She made sure her palm rubbed against the stiff nub at the top with each thrust of her fingers, but she was rather confused and disturbed by how oddly _prickly_ the skin was.

_Hmm...where is-_ Catra's expert fingers hooked upwards and came in contact with a _very_ rough area. She adjusted her fingers so that they curled upwards against it while she thrusted.

"Aaaahhh…" Scorpia's head lolled to one side, her unfocused eyes looking almost glazed over.

_Yup, that's definitely it. It feels really weird though...but, it's not like I've felt any except mine and- _Catra slipped in a third finger and pushed away her fleeting thoughts. Figuring she needed something else to keep her mind from wandering off, she released the nipple and scooted down so she was laying as best as she could on her stomach.

Now that she had the area of interest completely in her sights, she saw that Scorpia's vulva was covered with short white stubble. _How the heck does she shave with those things? _Catra wondered briefly. Dismissing this and lowering the palm of her working hand slightly, her focus shifted to the reddish bump at the top peeking from under its hood. All distractions were swiftly pushed out of her mind as her mouth watered at the new sight. In no time at all, her tongue rushed in to attack.

Up until this point, Catra's keen ears had been able to pick up pleasured sounds of gentle sighs and moans from her partner. Now, the sighs were replaced by desperate whines and dramatically increased volume as she worked.

"Yes...yes…"

Catra's tail flicked around happily in response to the sound of the enjoyment. _Nice and vocal, just how I like it…_

"Catra…"

The swishing tail froze, its owner suddenly feeling overcome with intense emotion she couldn't identify. She looked up, not expecting to meet the princess's eyes when she did. Scorpia seemed surprised by the eye contact herself and suddenly threw her head back, eyes shut.

_Uh oh, _Catra shut her own eyes when Scorpia's muscles contracted _everywhere_ past what felt possible. Hearing a scream, Catra felt a hot gush of liquid hit her right dead in the face. With her inner walls rhythmically contracting around Catra's fingers, she felt Scorpia ride out wave after wave of her screaming orgasm until she was left slumped in a panting heap. Seeing that her work was finished, Catra sat up and wiped her face.

"You still in Etheria?" She asked, licking the mess off her fingers.

"Mmmnnnnhh…"

Catra laughed for the first time since the battle. "I'll declare that as 'somewhere in between worlds'." Entrapta suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed and eagerly held a test tube to the dripping end of Scorpia's tail. _Wait, did she fire from there too when she…?_

"Finally, a sample for analysis!" Entrapta twisted a cap on the tube and turned to Catra. "Is everything over now?"

"Yes! Yes it is."

"Oh, wonderful! Now I can show-"

"Entrapta! I'm pretty sure Scorpia just passed out, so your show and tell with have to wait until tomorrow, or preferably never."

"Aww, really?" A lock of hair moved toward Scorpia's head. "She doesn't look like she's-"

Catra roughly pulled the hair away. "Trust me; I've seen this enough times to know that she's out. Also, I _desperately_ need to get to sleep so that I can hurry up and heal."

Saddened, the smaller princess seemed to come to acceptance. "Well, alright then. One of the tests I was running should be finished now anyway," In no time at all, she got back into her clothes and pulled the vent off an air duct. "Good night!"

Catra let out a deep exhale of relief when the tapping of metal in the ductwork disappeared. After taking a deep stretch, she uncomfortably shrugged back into her uniform. Her hand came up to wipe her mouth to see if she can finally get that aggravating tingling feeling off, but she ended up rubbing her whole arm against it when it proved ineffective.

"Are you ok?" A groggy voice asked.

Catra turned to her companion, seeing that her sleepy eyes had opened. "Welcome back," Her hand went up to rub her mouth again. "I just...I'm having this weird feeling right now," She didn't bother mentioning that the feeling wasn't restricted to her mouth.

"Sorry about that…"

Catra raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Sorry about what now?"

Scorpia began to sit up and looked around nervously. "Well, apparently I'm just a teeny tiny bit...poisonous."

"What!?"

"B-but don't worry! It's not _nearly_ as much as what's in my tail and just causes some funny feelings on contact. It wears off,"

The bristled hair on Catra's tail relaxed with the realization. "Oh. Well, I do need to get some sleep,"

"You can stay in here if you want."

The bright eyes took in Scorpia's genuine smile as she paused. She glanced downward to the sheets as she considered. Reminders of peaceful, comfortable nights at the foot of someone else's bunk slammed into her mind and made her grimace. "I think it's best that I head out. I need to head to the shower anyway,"

Scorpia's smile faltered the slightest bit. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Considering the fact that you probably woke up the entire Fright Zone, I'm sure _everyone _knows where to find you now." Scorpia blushed. "You better cover up before I leave, because there's probably an entire force outside the door waiting to ambush us."

"Oh believe me: if anyone hears screaming coming from _anywhere_ near my room, they _know_ that it's not from an attack." Catra snorted. "I know that no one is poised for defense outside the door right now, but I can't guarantee that no one came by to listen in."

"They do that?" Catra blushed and hoped that no one heard her own yowling.

Scorpia nodded. "Yup, with Octavia being the most notorious of the snoopers."

_Gross. _Catra frowned in displeasure as she hopped off the bed. She walked to the door and found her hand pausing over the lock lever. "Thanks."

"Any time. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"...Yeah." Without looking back, Catra disabled the lock and left the room.

* * *

Catra returned to her own room after making a quick detour to shower and change her uniform. With a groan, she curled up as best as she could on top of the bed sheet. Instantly, a painful reminder of her missing bed partner crashed down on her like a falling drone. _Isn't this great. I swear I feel even_ worse _now!_

Her claws dug angrily into the sheets. _Well, not in _every _way at least, but why can't I get this stuff out of my head so I can truly focus on a proper plan to defeat- _Catra painfully curled up into a tighter ball. _You know what? That's my problem. I can't push the past to the side. Trying to push it away is what made me lose focus in the first place. Raw emotion is what I _need. _I need the constant reminder of every single thing she's made me feel so I can have the drive to take both her _and _all of her sparkly little friends _down_. Maybe emotion wasn't what brought me down before; maybe I really just wasn't angry or brutal enough...but that's going to change. The Horde is going to _win _this time, and I don't care how bloody I have to make it to ensure that. _Catra smirked to herself at the thought of successfully getting her revenge, but it faded away when she finally slipped into a fitful, restless sleep.

* * *

**NOTES:**

Comments desired and appreciated! 333

-Note that neck biting during breeding has been observed to cause instinctive docile behavior in cats


End file.
